


feed me diamonds

by championadonis



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Breeding Kink, Creampie, Established couple, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, No Actual Pregnancy Occurs, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pregnancy Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24910300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/championadonis/pseuds/championadonis
Summary: what’s the good in being good?
Relationships: Auston Matthews/John Tavares
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	feed me diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> what’s upppppp i’m somewhat back from the dead with another iffy written fic!
> 
> also no betas we post and own our mistakes like men
> 
> title from feed me diamonds by MNDR (RAC Remix)

It’s not everyday you see Alpha couplings. Auston is hyper aware of it every single time him and John go out, the stares and whispers. Toronto has accepted that two of their big hockey stars were a couple but their dynamics still threw people for a loop.

Auston had overheard Mitchy and Willy talking about toys and one thing lead to another and well. He bought a dildo. A  _ knotting _ dildo. It looks intimidating, at least 6 inches long with a thick knot. He learns how he likes being fingered  _ very  _ quickly, considering he can’t just ask John to do this. He’d rather die than ask John to do that.

And well. John isn’t supposed to find out but one day while making out, Auston let’s slip that he wants to be bred full of pups. His boyfriend pulls back to look at him and Auston can feel heat spreading on his cheeks and down to his chest. 

It took half an hour for John to convince him that no, he wasn’t weird for that and that yes, they can try to have John knot him and that maybe pups could be in the future but not at the moment. The sex that night was so good Auston forgot to say anything about how he’d been practicing for it. The push and pull of fighting to see who would top was always delightful and got his cock hard. But being dommed and rutted against was a feeling like no other and Auston hoped that being knotted felt the same.

The plug was a surprise honestly; John bought it because he wanted him to feel ready and by God did it feel good in him. It took him four fingers to really feel comfortable with it. It pressed on all his buttons and when it came time to actually attempt being knitted, he didn’t want to admit to wearing it.

All in all, Auston doesn’t put up a fight. He  _ wants  _ to be fucked, wants to be submissive to his boyfriend like the good little “omega” he was. It’s just. It’s just that the actual sex part is embarrassing, considering he’s wearing his plug.

‘ _ He’s embarrassed,’  _ John thought as Auston groans, burying his face into the pillows to muffle his noises as John pulls the plug out. The knot on it stretches Auston’s rim obscenely and it has John’s cock twitching. It comes out with a ‘pop!’ and Auston whimpers at the loss, feeling open and empty. 

“Baby, look at you, all open and ready for my knot,” John says breathily, watching Austons hole clench on nothing,”So ready for me to breed you.”

Auston moans, loud and high in his throat at that, because  _ holy fuck _ , what John said was so hot it feels like all the blood he has rushes to his cock. He dribbles pre, rutting his hips impatiently against the mattress.The lube cap clicks open and then shuts and then three of John's fingers are stuffed inside of him and despite the stretch being delicious, Auston wants John’s knot. John laughs at him and says ‘Soon baby,’ all while pressing his fingers onto his prostate.

He fucks back onto his fingers, cock twitching and drooling out even more pre as he chases his orgasm. John pulls his fingers out before that can happen and Auston groans, hole clenching on nothing. “Don’t worry baby, gonna give you what you need.”

When John’s all the way in, hips flushed to his ass, Auston can’t help but wiggle back. It feels unbearably good, being so full. John pulls out and Auston can’t help but gasp, shocked at how he feels. He wants to cry at how desperate he feels, how much he wants to feel John take him apart.

Auston can feel John’s knot catching at his rim, tugging at it as John thrusts in short, quick increments. It’s overwhelming in the best of ways and Auston can feel his own cock thickening at the base. “B-baby, please please  _ please.” _

“Yeah? Ready to have my pups?”

And it’s as if John knows what Auston wants because then he pulls his hips back one last time and thrusts in, forcing his knot inside. It’s so big and Auston whines, his own cock pulsing out cum, getting the bed sheets wet.

John groans loud in his ears and Auston can feel all the cum painting his insides. He’s over sensitive but does his best to clench around his boyfriends cock, doing what he can to milk it. John’s laying on top of him and kisses the side of his neck, sucking what Auston can tell is gonna be a huge hickey right below his ear. His boyfriend grinds down now and then and Austons cock is still so interested but he’s worn out from coming. 

It’s about fifteen minutes after the fact that John can start to pull out, knot gone down enough to do so. Auston bites his lip at the slick feeling of cum spilling out but John surprises him and shushes him, grabbing Austons discarded plug and pushing it in. It feels good in a too much way and Auston is glad that John has such good ideas. But when John speaks again, Auston just moans out loud and tries to present.

“Maybe next time we’ll knock you up for real huh?” 

**Author's Note:**

> hell yeah babey we did it!!!
> 
> note; alphas can def get preggers but their pregnancies tend to be longer then say a omegas.


End file.
